


Our Journey

by Camy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 10iloveyou, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki forces Jane to come with him to work on the Tesseract alongside a brainwashed Erik.  When Jane gets too close to the Tesseract in curiosity during its energy fits, Loki and Jane are sent somewhere that is definitely not a vacation spot.  They must find a way to get back to Midgard and learn how to handle each other's company or they will face death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I have another long one-shot for Loki/Jane for you~ This couple is just so fun to write and keeps making me get a simple idea and soon it becomes so big that it makes me write so much XD
> 
> Table: Mystic from 10iloveyou at Livejournal  
> Prompt: 4. Protection
> 
> This has been beta read once again by my friend, SilverChaos. She's always there to give feedback as I write these stories and mostly keeps me sane |D
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, I just write fanfiction without making a profit.

Jane was sipping her coffee when she felt the atmosphere in the lab get cold all of the sudden. The lights flickered above her, causing her to head straight to her equipment. The monitors were flickering as well and Jane immediately set her coffee down on the table.

She looked out the window to see if the neighboring buildings were having the same problem. It seemed like only hers was flickering.

"This is weird. I wonder if it's-"

"You must be the mortal that made Thor soft," interrupted a cold and dark voice.

Jane could see her breath as she turned her head slowly. She wished she hadn't since standing there was a tall man in armor. He was, in every way, opposite of Thor and the way he was looking at her made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Jane also felt fear and that was human instinct.

"You know Thor?"

The man gave an amused laugh as he smirked at her. "Why else would I speak of him?"

Jane became suspicious yet cautious of him. The staff in his hands glowed blue and she couldn't help but stare at it. "Why exactly are you here," she asked, staring back at his face.

"You will come with me and work on the Tesseract."

Jane grew cold. "What?"

"I'm sure you heard what I said, mortal."

Jane bristled, taking a sharp breath as she glared at the man before letting it out in a rush. "What makes you think I will come with you?"

Loki stared at her hard. "You _will_ come with me, mortal." 

He walked towards her, bringing up his staff but Jane moved out of his reach immediately. His hand shot out to grab her but Jane smacked it away. 

Angry that a mortal was getting away from him, Loki lunged to her and caught her left arm. "It's useless to run," he said coldly in anger.

"Let me go!" Jane tried to push and kick him off of her. Loki tugged her all the way to the door and out of the lab to the truck that held the men he hired. They opened the back door and Loki threw her in. 

Jane found herself being held back by the men inside as the door was slammed shut. 

"Quit struggling," demanded one of the men as she tried to get free.

Loki got on top of the truck, not wishing to be inside the vehicle, and signaled the driver to leave.

It took the entire night to get to their destination and Jane was exhausted from staying up to make sure the men didn't do anything to her. Luckily, they respected her and just held onto her tight. 

She stepped out with the men still holding onto her as their leader led them out of the garage and into an, what Jane suspected, abandoned building. 

The door was shut behind her with a squeak, telling Jane that escaping would be out of the question.

Loki led the men that held the mortal woman hostage to where Erik was located in the hideout. He had learned of her by asking Erik if he knew anyone that would help. The old man kept talking about this mortal that had come up with an entire theory that mentioned other realms existing.

She was correct and Loki was curious of how a mortal could gain such knowledge. 

Sending off the men that held Jane, Loki pushed past the flaps that acted as a divider.

Erik saw Loki and greeted him with a wave. "Hey! I worked on it while you were gone."

Jane was shocked seeing Erik. Yet, she noticed something felt...strange about him.

"I'm gonna need something to make it work completely. It's a very expensive material that-"

"Erik, why are you helping him?"

"Ah, Jane!" Erik came up to her and grabbed her, pulling her with him. "Look at how marvelous this artifact is!" 

"What is the material you will need," interrupted Loki, ignoring Erik's and Jane's reunion but in truth, Jane was surprised.

This wasn't Erik that she knew. "Erik, what is going on here?"

"I'm helping Loki," explained Erik as he put her near the cube. "He says he's going to make a world made free."

"Loki?" Jane blinked, looking back and forth from Erik to Loki. "That's..."

"It shouldn't come as quite a shock, mortal. Now, Erik, tell me what you need." Loki's patience was wearing thin since he wanted to get his plan in motion.

Erik explained what he needed as Jane looked at them, shaking her head and looking at the Tesseract. The monitors nearby showed her great energy amounts and when she got closer to look at it, the energy went up.

It was nothing like she'd seen before but why would Loki have it? It was no use denying who he was, it was apparent he was a God because of his armor and the staff he carried. Still, she figured that what he was up to, and how Erik was acting strangely, wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

The Cosmic Cube's energy started to rise and rise until it shot out a beam, causing Jane to flinch and duck.

"Jane, get out of there," called Erik and he looked at the monitors, breaking his conversation with Loki.

"What's it doing," asked Jane as she stood up carefully.

The energy levels started to go up again.

"Don't go near it Jane!"

Jane ignored Erik as she stared at the beam in wonder, her curiosity getting the hold of her.

Someone grabbed her arm roughly just as the Cosmic Cube shot out a thicker beam. The beam engulfed them and with a giant bright light, they were gone.

Erik stood still in his spot. "....oh no."

 

The beam shot into a structure, causing it to collapse as it made a portal. The ancient magic made a bright light just as before and then disappeared, leaving Loki and Jane in the unknown world.

Jane immediately felt the chill in the air as Loki let go of her, but it wasn't because his touch was warm. Their entire surroundings was snow and ice and Jane was freezing.

Loki peered around, checking to see if there was a way back. When he whipped his head to look at her, Jane could see how angry he was.

"What have you-"

Something fell to their right, the cracking and crashing of ice echoed in the air eerily.

"Where are we," breathed Jane, seeing her breath even more than before in this cold and weird environment. Her teeth started to chatter as she hugged herself for warmth, despite having a sweater.

Loki gripped the scepter tight without her seeing it. He never wanted to come back here. It reminded him of who he was - the lie that shattered everything.

Jane waited for him to answer, but she didn't get one. So, she started to venture off.

"Do not move," he warned.

Jane stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "No." She walked away, keen on finding some shelter and maybe some wood. In truth, she needed to keep her activity up to get some warmth.

She could hear his footsteps as he came to her and pulled her back.

"Do not be a fool, mortal," he hissed. "We're in a realm that is deadly even for a God."

"You should've told me that earlier," she snapped and tried to pull her arm free from his strong grip. It was futile.

Ice broke off once again on a structure nearby, causing both of them to flinch as it crashed into many pieces.

"Well, we need to find some place." Jane's teeth were chattering again as her body shivered.

"There is none," Loki said coldly.

"Then what are we going to do? I'm a mortal, in case you've forgotten."

Loki sneered at her, "You shouldn't have gone near the Tesseract."

Jane's jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! "So you're going to blame it all on me when you _forced_ me to come with you? You've got some nerve-"

"Be silent," hissed Loki. 

"Let go of me and I will." Jane glared at him as she pulled her arm back, pleased that he did let her go.

She rubbed her arms as her teeth clattered, her body shivering from the freezing cold.

Loki sensed something nearby and without a wish to see what it could be, he headed off in the opposite direction. Jane didn't need to think twice to follow him, wading through the snow as fast as she could behind him.

However, she came to a direct halt when Loki brought up his arm.

Tsking silently, Loki started to head in another direction. 

Jane wanted to know where they were going. Just when she was about to speak, she saw four figures stand upon one of the tall structures that laid in ruin.

Loki had seen them too and stopped, staring at them as a strong cold wind blew in.

Jane really wanted a nice warm fire. Hell, she wouldn't mind being burned at this rate.

"You are not welcome here," said a rough voice from above.

Loki laughed softly as he brought up the scepter. "You're fools to try and stop me."

"Go back now," demanded the same voice. "We want no death wish with your kind."

"My kind..." Loki smirked maliciously, his voice getting darker. 

It made Jane a bit scared. "Maybe we should take their advice," whispered Jane so not to draw attention despite Loki blocking her from their view.

Loki ignored her suggestion as he fingered the scepter in his grasp. "Then I will force my way through," announced Loki.

The Frost Giants roared and jumped down from the structure while others came out of hiding to join in the battle.

Loki sent daggers at the three, immediately killing them. He drove the scepter inside the other as the giant lunged to attack. 

Jane's eyes widened when she saw others closing in on them. "Um...I have no weapon."

Loki pushed her back and slammed the scepter into two Frost Giants, sending another burst of magic to one that was running towards them. Just as he finished, he sliced a Frost Giant's head off with the blade of the scepter and shoved the scepter in the chest of another Giant.

Jane watched him fight, switching from scepter to daggers in an instant. It was like some weird dance he was doing with the Frost Giants. 

When Loki had most of the Giants down, he drew a magic circle into the snow with the blade's tip. Jane heard him mutter words that she hadn't heard of and watched the circle pulse when it was completed.

As the remaining Giants rushed towards them, Loki slammed the scepter in the middle of the circle, causing the burst of magic to accelerate the spell. It made the entire scepter shimmer in golden light as if it were made out of glitter.

Loki pulled the scepter out just in time to make the attack, the golden light acting as a shield and a beam at the same time as it destroyed the Giants into pieces one by one. When there was no sign of more coming, Loki ended the spell by messing up the circle with his foot.

Jane was in awe yet equally horrified at what she just saw. 

Loki was panting a little, showing that the magic took a chunk out of him. He had managed to not let them touch him this time around. 

He gazed down at the scepter that had granted him the ability to use higher end magic.

"That was...amazing," said Jane, still in surprise at what she had seen.

Loki just stared at her with an unreadable expression for a while. "We must go. Now," he said as he walked past her.

"Go where exactly?"

"Just keep up with me and you'll find out."

Jane just about had enough of his attitude towards her. She stomped towards him and immediately jogged out in front of him, causing him to stop. "Look, I may be mortal and you may be an immortal, a God, but it would be far easier to tell me where we are going. That way I don't feel like I have a blindfold over my eyes."

Loki lifted an eyebrow as he stared down at her but Jane didn't break his gaze.

A smirk slowly crept onto his mouth, his eyes glinting in amusement. "What's the point of telling you when you have no other choice but to follow?"

Jane blinked, finding herself stumped, and watched Loki's amused expression vanish in an instant.

"Do well to remember that," Loki said coldly as he started off again, causing Jane to tremble in rage.

Oh did he ever make her blood boil in anger! Without thinking, Jane kicked some of the snow at his back. The white powder landed onto his back with soft wet thuds. Some had fallen onto his wavy locks of hair too and Jane couldn't help but feel better.

Loki stopped and turned his head slowly, causing Jane to be a little afraid, but she held her head up high. 

"Quit acting like a child and move," bit out Loki. More snow connected his body, but now, it covered some of his face.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a bit of snow?" Jane couldn't help but provoke him. He just seemed too...uptight. 

"Enough," demanded Loki in a louder tone. "Unless you wish to stay here to freeze, you will follow me. Do not deviate, do not play with the snow, and do not throw any more of it on-"

A huge snowball splattered right on his face.

"Sorry, didn't hear that last one."

Loki immediately went towards her but Jane managed to land another one, blocking his eyesight for a while with the snow. She took off in a direction, panting as she ran to escape him. Well, in truth, she really couldn't since she _did_ need his help but this was a great way for her to stop shivering.

He managed to catch up to her and pushed her face down into the snow. Loki casually walked over her as if he didn't see her, a funny sight to anyone who had seen the exchange. 

Jane pulled herself up off the ground and started to laugh.

"I haven't had that much fun in years," she said as she brushed herself off. Noticing that Loki ignored her, she jogged after him.

Weirdly, Loki actually enjoyed himself too. In fact, he sneaked a little kick of snow as she got closer. It landed on her knees and made her stop in surprise.

He still had some good in him since he hadn't harmed her when she had thrown snowballs in his face - yeah, not a great idea - and, well, she expected him to react cruelly to her.

But, instead, he had pushed her down.

Jane smiled as she watched his back and just as she was about to catch up with Loki again, something to the far left caught her attention.

It beckoned to her with a hand gesture.

Loki was heading underneath a leaning structure that looked insecure when she looked back at him.

"Um..." Should she tell him? Jane peered up at the tall structure, seeing some cracks that could be a hazard to anyone. Even though he is a God, having those blocks of ice and stone fall upon you would be very painful.

"Loki, I think we should go that way," she suggested, pointing to where the figure stood.

But he was out of earshot now.

"Loki!" She didn't shout too loud in fear of causing the structures to collapse.

He still didn't hear her or was choosing to ignore her. 

Jane groaned and looked back at the figure that was beckoning to her still. She started to run towards Loki, breathing hard as her feet dipped in the deep snow.

"I found a differen-"

"It's best if you stayed quiet," urged Loki in a low voice.

"But I-"

Loki whirled around, causing her to back up a little from his sudden movement. 

" _Quiet_ ," he hissed.

Jane just wanted to shake some sense into him! "Just listen, please," Jane said calmly.

"Do you not understand what I am telling you? You must be quiet."

"Fine!" Jane put her hands on her mouth, realizing what she had just done.

They both looked up and watched the structure stay still.

Loki glared down at her, sharply turning around and walked again. 

Jane followed, but she couldn't help but wonder what that...thing was. It seemed like it was a ghost and it obviously knew a safer way than the one she was taking with the God of Mischief.

They walked on and the structures they were passing seemed more and more dangerous.

She saw the ghost-like figure again and immediately got Loki's attention.

"Look!" Jane pointed to it for him to see and when he did, his expression turned to surprise. However, it was quickly covered with suspicion by narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

"I saw it earlier," confessed Jane. "It was showing me another way and-"

"That's how you knew," finished Loki. He hadn't heard of any sort of creature living in this realm when he was a child. Gripping the scepter tight, Loki looked around. It was a dangerous place to be if one wasn't too careful. Even more so when mortal.

"Let's just trust it," suggested Jane as she shivered. "It's getting colder."

Loki gave her his attention with a lifted brow.

"I'm not like you Gods who have magic to be immune to cold."

"We don't have magic immune to the cold," drawled Loki.

"Then how come you're not-"

"Let's go," interrupted Loki in a harsh voice.

Jane sighed, noticing how her puffs of breath in the cold air.

They continued to walk on and on with Loki ignoring the figures while Jane tried to keep up as much as she could. The cold wind wasn't helping and she really wanted to stop. But if she did, she would get colder. 

Jane rubbed her hands to create heat, but it was no use. The cold wind tickled her eyelashes and cheeks, causing her to blink. 

Something underneath the surface caused her to stumble. She fell down with a soft "oomph" right into the deep snow. 

Loki looked over his shoulder and noticed her fallen form.

Jane shivered from the cold and wished she had thicker clothing to keep the heat in. She tried to push herself up despite the cold and was a shivering wreck when she finally stood back up. Jane didn't notice Loki was near her until she felt something heavy and warm come around her.

It was pure white and very soft as it brushed against her fingers and neck. Jane gathered it around her like a blanket and finally looked up at Loki who was staring down at her by her side. "Thank you."

Jane wished he gave her the soft furs when they first came here, but she was so glad she was warm now. 

Loki continued to stare at her when she buried her nose into the fur. When she looked up expectantly at him, he walked on ahead. In truth, he had forgotten he had the fur cloak. It had been many years since he used it ever since his mother gave it to him as a gift.

Or, who _used_ to be his mother...

When he watched Jane stand back up despite the cold without any help, his opinion of her changed. She wasn't weak as he thought her to be and that was when he remembered he had the cloak.

"Look! There it is again." Jane passed him a little bit as she pointed once more to the transparent figure.

"Ignore it," clipped Loki as he passed her and kept walking.

"Oh come on. It keeps appearing and I think we should follow it."

"I know exactly where I'm going."

Jane frowned at his back. "You keep going in dangerous routes."

"It's routes that I know of."

"But-"

"Enough!" Loki's voice rang out in the air in frustration, causing the structure to shift.

Jane watched in horror as the structure fell down towards Loki. Loki sidestepped two blocks of ice and just as one was about to fall on his head, he sent out a burst of magic from the scepter. It shattered into pieces like glass, shimmering in the dull moonlight. 

Loki dodged as much as he could, but the last thing Jane saw was a long column of thick ice falling. It crashed and broke off other blocks as it went down. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see him anywhere.

Worried, she immediately set out to find him in the rubble. Careful not to slip as she went over the blocks of ice and rocks, Jane finally found him. The scepter was out of his reach with his legs pinned.

"Take the scepter and shatter this block," ordered Loki in a slight hiss from pain.

"But...I can't do magic."

"Yes you can. Now, do it!" Loki groaned in pain as he tried to tug his legs free.

Jane breathed in the cold air before letting it out in a rush. "I'm telling you, I can't-"

"Listen, mortal," he hissed. "If you honestly believe that you can't do magic, then you are very ignorant and foolish."

"I have no idea how!"

"Pick up the scepter and aim it here." Loki pointed the area above his legs. "It will be enough to destroy it."

Jane did so since it was all they could do right now. As much as she wanted to follow the transparent figures, she couldn't just leave him out here despite what he had done to her and Erik.

"Okay, now what," asked Jane, feeling the power inside the scepter.

"Grip it and channel the magic that you feel. Once you do that, sent it out by shoving it forward."

"How do I channel it?"

Loki looked up at her. "You'll find out once you grip it tight."

It wasn't really helpful but Jane figured it was one of those things that couldn't be explained. You had to experience it yourself.

She gripped the scepter tight, feeling the power react immediately with a strong pulse and vibration. The magic started to gather at the blue sphere near the blade and without even thinking about it, Jane shot out the magic when it was fully charged.

The blue light destroyed the block that was pinning Loki's legs immediately. He stood back up as Jane was in awe of what she just did. She had just done magic! It was an incredible feeling and now she knew what he had meant.

Jane offered the scepter back to him when he was in reach. Loki took it gently from her, putting it in his other hand as he brought one up for her to take since she was on ice.

Without hesitating, Jane took his hand and walked down slowly, jumping when she got near. 

"Thank you," she said as she let go of his hand. He didn't let her go though since they had to now climb over other debris. 

Loki helped her up and down the other blocks and stones until they went over the last one. When Loki stepped down, Jane was too in a rush and slipped on the ice. She stumbled to regain her balance but she fell back and down she went.

Jane blinked from the impact of her back against the ice and instead of wincing in pain, she laughed.

It completely took Loki by surprise and he didn't even bother to hide it.

"I haven't been this clumsy ever since I was little," she said in between gasps of air, her shoulders shaking as she completely ignored the pain that she was feeling on her butt and back.

Loki pulled her up finally, but she couldn't stop laughing. 

Her hand was still gripping Loki's as she leaned down, her stomach hurting as she laughed harder.

All Loki could do was stare. He watched how her face changed completely as she smiled and laughed. The mortal wasn't crying or complaining about the pain that he knew she was feeling and that's when his opinion of her grew even more.

When Jane's laughter finally died down, she wiped her eyes since they formed tears from laughing too hard. "I...really needed that," she said in between giggles. 

That was when the two of them noticed they were still holding hands. 

Jane gazed up at him the same time he did. "Sorry for, um,... Being...clumsy. Usually I'm careful." 

"It sounded as if you haven't laughed in a long time," stated Loki as he let go of her hand.

Jane's eyes shifted to the side as she let go of his hand. That was enough to tell Loki that he was right.

"So, shall we follow the ghost or do we go your...dangerous and _exciting_ way?" 

The last bit of words was obviously sarcasm and yet, Loki had this strange feeling to tease her. He hadn't felt that way in a long while and to feel it again... Well, it felt like his old self.

"It'll even be more exciting with our eyes covered," he said with his infamous smirk. His old smirk didn't speak of malice but of pure amusement.

Jane, however, went along with it - which shocked him. "We could have a race and see who gets to the end."

Loki had to hold back a chuckle. "How would we see if our eyes will be covered?"

"That's _only_ if you play by the rules," countered Jane.

She just kept surprising him. It seemed like the woman who made Thor so soft was quick with her mind and she knew how to speak his language.

"Come," he said with a little chuckle and Jane couldn't help but smile as they walked once again in the direction Loki was leading.

As they walked, Jane sneaked a kick here and there of snow at him.

In return, Loki pushed his foot deep into the snow and kicked up the snow all on her.

Jane yelped in surprise and she covered her head as the snow rained down on her. The fur cloak was, thankfully, thick and it didn't get soaked from all the snow that landed on her.

She was having so much fun though, even if he did take her as hostage to force her to work on the Tesseract alongside Erik.

Jane was deep in her thoughts as she bumped into Loki's back. She immediately took a step back and apologized. "Sorry, was...thinking about Erik. I hope he's not freaking out."

Loki said nothing, too focused on what was ahead of him. So, Jane looked to see what was making him ignore her and saw absolutely nothing but rock and ice.

"It's gone." The secret passage that he knew of was gone and he had an idea who would destroy a hidden passage: That old fool and liar of a man that he once called father.

Loki gripped the scepter tight in anger before shooting out the magic in rage. The burst of magic left a jagged hole in the large rock that had once acted as a portal.

They were trapped here in this realm.

He noticed her walking off to the side, realizing that she was heading towards the transparent figure. It gestured for them to come as all the other times with a smile.

"Let's just try this," said Jane.

The ground rumbled, causing Jane to stop and peer at Loki over her shoulder. "Please tell me that was your stomach."

Loki glared at her as the ground rumbled again, shaking and shifting underneath them. 

Jane saw spikes protrude the ground as something whipped out of the snow. It had a long slick tail covered with spikes. Immediately, she ran to a safe distance as the creature finally appeared out of the ground.

It let out a terrible screech of a roar as its claws gripped the ice. It seems like a large lizard with a sharp hooked muzzle while on it's head was a broad slope. Adorning its back were long spikes that could be moved up and down.

It spotted Loki at once and walked heavily to the God of Mischief with a loud growl. The tail swished behind it as the spikes lifted up in anger to appear bigger - which really wasn't needed.

Loki clenched his teeth as he dodged a swipe of the beast's claws. He guided the scepter's blade across the other claw that came afterward and pushed it in deep.

The creature bellowed in pain as it moved its claw back and forth sharply with Loki holding onto it. 

Channeling the magic, Loki sent it inside the beast to cause it more pain before tugging the scepter free. He fell to the ground but thankfully the thick snow cushioned his fall. Breathing heavily from the adrenaline, Loki stood up but the beast managed to hit him with its tail. As the force of the powerful swing sent him back, Loki dug the scepter into the snow to stop himself.

Jane gripped the fur cloak around her tightly, worrying for him. She wish she could help but she had no weapons or any idea of how to use one. But that didn't mean she couldn't use her brain. 

She looked over the beast, studying him as it continued to attack Loki. Jane was trying to find a weakness that it could have. Loki was doing the same but he wasn't thinking as clearly as she. 

Then, she realized where it would be.

The slope on the head had to be there for a reason since it seemed like a shield.

Putting her hands on the side of her mouth, she shouted, "Attack at the base of its spine!"

Loki didn't hear her since the beast slammed its claw in the ground, breathing ice down on him.

Jane repeated the action until Loki heard her. Unfortunately, the beast did too and sent ice towards her. Jane got out of the way before it reached her but the beast moved its head so that the ice would follow behind her.

Loki used this distraction to climb on the beast's back. The cool radiation coming off of the animal awakened his Frost Giant appearance. Loki kept running up the back and up to the beasts back as it tried to get him off. 

The beast reared up, forcing Loki to wrap his arm around one of the spikes nearby. It roared and went chaotic sending snow, ice, and stone everywhere. Finally, it slammed itself into the ground, twisting as it fell. The beast wiggled onto its back, moving around like a cat was going crazy with catnip and stood back up.

Jane saw Loki still hanging onto the spike and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Loki pushed himself off of the spike and back onto the beast's back and headed up. Without hesitating, he slammed the scepter in the thick skin as hard as he could. Loki forced out a huge chunk of magic that shocked the beast, causing the magic to ripple down its spine. He sent in another, the magic acted like electricity as it tore up the beast.

He jumped off of the beast just as it went down in defeat and landed on the ground with a grunt.

Jane noticed that he was kneeling with his hand covering his left hip and ran towards him.

Loki noticed she was coming near and pulled himself up, hissing softly as he did. The spikes had shredded some of his armor and he was bleeding, the dark red liquid coating the snow and his armor. 

He'd forgotten that his skin was still blue until he noticed her shocked expression.

However, Jane was looking at his wound, noticing how badly injured Loki was. "Wish I had a first aid kit so that I could help you." Jane looked up at his face and finally noted his appearance.

Crimson eyes stared back at her while he breathed heavily from battle.

"You're...," she started to say, realizing how he looked like the giants they came across earlier.

"Yes, I'm a Frost Giant," hissed Loki as if she said something stupid and annoying. 

Jane stayed silent as she listened.

"Thor's _father_ stole me from a temple here in this realm with thoughts to make peace. I lived an entire _lie_." 

Jane frowned, clearly hearing the sadness laced with anger in his words. "So now you want to rule Midgard? Haven't you thought on why the entire world isn't run by a King?"

"I will be King," said Loki maliciously. "You mortals were made to be ruled," he sneered.

Jane glared at him, not even intimidated by his appearance. "If we were made to be ruled, then why isn't there a King now?"

" _I_ will be _King_!"

"You won't be King!"

Loki had enough of her and started to walk away with a slight limp. 

"You will never be King!"

Jane felt his hand wrap around her neck and took in a gulp of air but she didn't squirm. She just glared back at him as she gripped his arm with both of her hands. The fur cloak slid off of her and fell to the ground.

She didn't shiver from the cold or from the malice she could see in his crimson eyes. 

Loki could feel her pulse but it didn't quicken like a scared prey. It was calm and it told him that she wasn't scared of him.

A mortal woman wasn't _scared_ of him. Not even in this state of appearance.

"There will be those who aren't afraid to go against you and _will_ stop you." Her words cut into him with truth and he pushed her away.

"I have an army. They will come and destroy everything."

"You won't succeed." Jane didn't even bother to pick up the cloak despite the wind chilling her. 

"I will!" Loki finally let it all out in a fit of rage. "I will succeed and will prove myself that I can be King!" 

Jane blinked, not quite believing what he just said. "Prove...yourself?"

Loki didn't answer her and started to walk away.

"You won't prove anything by destroying things in your path."

"Enough, mortal."

"No, you need to listen." Jane followed after him without retrieving the cloak. "What you're doing is wrong. Killing people and destroying everything - it's not what a King does. People only do that for greed and personal gain."

"I said enough," demanded Loki as he started to walk faster.

"See, there it is! You have a problem of listening and you won't face the truth."

"I'm not the one that doesn't understand the word "enough", mortal."

Jane let out a frustrated groan. "You are...just...so infuriating to deal with! Fine, just keep doing what you're doing and fail." 

They walked in silence and Jane started to feel the cold again. 

Jane wrapped her arms around her as she shivered. She put herself down for leaving it since there was no way Loki was going to show her kindness again. Still, she wanted to help him realize that what he was doing was wrong. 

When Loki veered off to the side and leaned against one of the ruins, she wondered what was wrong. "Loki?"

Loki ground his teeth as the wound itched but he could feel his body react to something. The damn beast had poison and it was affecting him. A hand rested on his arm and he flinched, pushing it off as he leaned down panting heavily.

Jane checked the ground to see if it was too much blood loss but she only saw little drops of blood on the snow. "Loki, what is-"

"Poison," he bit out.

Jane's eyes and mouth widened in shock. "That...it had poison?!"

"What else would it be?"

"Well, you could also get si-"

Loki let out a deep cough.

"Sick," finished Jane. "Hold on, let me go back to get the cloak." Without waiting for his reply, Jane ran back as fast as she could.

Loki was once again surprised at her. So far the mortal had impressed him, managed to get under his skin, and now was showing kindness despite what he was going to do.

She utterly confused him.

He coughed again as he tried to heal himself. Loki tried to find the poison coursing through his veins as he panted very heavy. The poison was acting quick and he needed to get rid of it.

Loki wasn't going to die here. He was going to make sure of that.

Jane came back five minutes later and found him sitting on a slope made of snow. She rushed over to him with the cloak in her arms. "I brought it," she said out of breath.

"Most of the poison is gone," explained Loki.

"There's blood on your mouth."

Loki wiped it away as Jane came near him. She held out the cloak over him and sat down right next to him. The closeness made him shift away, grunting as he did so because of the wound.

"You need to stay warm," said Jane in frustration and slid next to him, wincing as the snow started to soak her jeans. 

"Worry about yourself." Loki moved away from her again, wincing mentally as he did so.

"No." Jane slid again and before he could pull away, she grabbed part of his armor and tugged him. She put the cloak over them as she held on tight to him.

"Let go. Now."

"Not going to happen. I'm helping you right now whether you like it or not. So stop being ridiculous and accept it."

If Loki wasn't injured, tired, and in pain, he would've gotten himself free from her mortal grasp. The fur cloak was very thick and was keeping the heat from their bodies inside. 

Taking hold of his end of the cloak, Loki put it over his shoulder so that the blood wouldn't stain it.

They sat there staring out at the ruins surrounding them. Jane could feel the air was tense but she didn't wish to break it. She buried her nose in the cloak to heat up her face. Her jeans were getting uncomfortable though and she couldn't help but shift.

"Stop moving," spoke up Loki when she did it for the fifth time.

"I can't. My jeans are soaking up the water. It's very uncomfortable."

Loki pushed the cloak off of him, "Use that side then to put underneath you."

"But-"

"Do it."

Jane was about to argue with him more about it but stopped herself. He was helping her now. Standing up, she set up the cloak to be below her and sat down. 

Her shoulder bumped against Loki's and he gave her a nudge with his arm to make her lean away.

In response, Jane nudged him back as she gathered the cloak over her. That only got him to do it again but this time harder. Jane had enough time to stop herself from falling by using her weight on her butt. "It's a good thing it's cold or your wound will become infected."

"I healed it earlier."

"I thought you couldn't do any other magic?"

Loki turned his head quickly to look at her. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, you carry that staff around,"

"It's a scepter," corrected Loki irritately.

"Okay, you carry that _scepter_ around. You're a God, right? You haven't done anything else but use that scepter. So, I assumed you had your powers taken away."

Loki stared at her for a long while, wondering how many times the mortal was going to surprise him. 

"They weren't taken away," he said finally. He looked away from her now as he pulled his hand away from the wound. It was completely covered in blood, giving his hand a purple color since his skin was still blue. 

He concentrated on the magic within and, before Jane's eyes, the blood seemed to dry away. It left a now clean hand with designs on his knuckle and wrist.

"That was... What else can you do?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow at her.

Jane shrugged. "It's better than being silent and waiting for something to happen."

"I will not be-"

"Show me what you can do," she urged on as she moved closer in enthusiasm.

Loki stared down at her. He could tell she was genuine with interest. The only other person who was interested was Frigga. She had urged him to practice it more and he did so but only because he wished to be noticed.

Grabbing a handful of snow, he threw the snow up high into the air. The sprinkles of snow shimmered and white petals fell down instead.

It landed on Jane mostly with some landing on Loki's lap and right shoulder. Jane smiled as she moved her hands out from the cloak to have the petals land in her hands. The petals were very soft in her palm as some tickled her nose. Brushing her nose, she got an idea.

Bringing up her right hand that was filled with the petals, she showered Loki with them. They landed on his head and the sight was comedic that she couldn't help but laugh.

The cheerful sound wasn't too loud or annoying. In fact, it was a sound that Loki enjoyed just like his own laughs. 

"Show me another, please?"

Well, she did ask nicely, so Loki obliged her. With the petals, he turned a huge clump into a bird. It was very majestic with a long tail and wings.

The bird blinked at them as it moved it's head and hopped out of Loki's hand.

"Wow. How did...you do that?"

Loki gathered more petals but it was a small amount this time. "You gather all of the materials together. Then, you squeeze to give a tiny bit of your life-force as you picture what you want it to be." Light shimmered in his hand and he opened up his hand. A small chick of the bird wiggled his wings before hopping out to meet with the larger bird. "In this case of objects, you just picture it." Loki demonstrated it, being quick to create a small white goblet.

"Amazing," whispered Jane. 

"It takes a lot of practice," stated Loki. "It took me an entire year to create one of these goblets. Five years for the birds."

The small bird chirped as it was being groomed by the larger one.

"I wish we had magic like that in Midgard. Everyone laughs at the ideas of magic. If it seems too farfetched or, as they say, "make believe", then they view you insane."

"They wouldn't believe you if you told them about what you've seen."

Jane laughed softly. "Sadly true." She looked up at him. "But that's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. If they're going to be ignorant until they see it with their own eyes, then that's their fault."

"You are a strange mortal."

"You haven't met many then," joked Jane as she pet the large bird. It flapped its wings before nibbling on her finger gently.

"We should go," Loki finally said after watching her for a while. He tried to stand up but he found that he couldn't move.

"Here, let me help you." Jane got up from the cloak with it around her shoulders and offered her hand. "I may not look like it but I've carried things way heavier than you. Mostly equipment."

Loki took her hand and was pulled up quicker than he thought he would be. His wound had stopped bleeding earlier yet it still produced pain. He fought against it as he walked with Jane closely behind him this time. 

Remembering the birds and goblet were left behind, she went back quickly to get them. Loki hadn't gotten far and was easy to catch up to, so he didn't bother to slow down.

Something inside him started to like her company. She praised his magic yet also lectured him. She joked and was intelligent.

"Loki, careful!" 

Loki was pulled back just in time before he smacked right into a ruined column.

She was also a distraction and very helpful.

"Are you okay?"

She was _entirely human_.

"Yes I am," muttered Loki.

When they came to a clearing, Jane spotted the figure again. "Okay, I know you'll choose to ignore it - again -, but it's definitely a sign for us to follow."

Loki took in a long breath and let it out. Though it was better than mindlessly walking about trying to find another way out. 

"Very well," he said, shocking Jane.

"Well, what do you know, you listen to reason after all. I almost died of shock," teased Jane.

"Perhaps I should keep surprising you to see if you really do die of such a thing."

"Sounds great. Tell me when you're ready."

Now it was Loki's turn to laugh despite the pain from his hip as he did so.

It managed to shock Jane and she too started to laugh with him.

When the laughter eventually died down, Jane was giggling. "Oh, so close! Laughing almost did the trick, but you're going to have to do something even more shocking now."

They got closer to the figure and when they came up to it, it created a trail of purple smoke.

Loki and Jane followed it and as they did, Jane checked on the birds that were in her bundled up sweater that acted as a nest. They were both sleeping and Jane couldn't help but smile.

They walked on and on for what seemed like twenty minutes. Along the way Jane hummed some tunes softly to keep herself moving as she pet the birds nestled in her arms.

Loki healed himself more now since the little rest they took helped him regain some energy. The limp was gone and he was now walking upright as they continued to follow the trail.

Jane was getting into a tune she was humming and woke up the birds. The larger one flapped its wings before flying up onto her shoulder. The little one chirped along with Jane as she continued with the melody.

She wasn't obnoxiously loud as she hummed, but Loki could hear it behind him and her slight movements in the snow - which hinted she was dancing a little bit.

When he heard her stumble, he turned around and noticed her regain her balance giggling just a bit.

"Oops," she said in between giggles. The large bird groomed its feathers as the little bird tweeted. "Sorry, was I uh...annoying you?"

"No." Loki turned around and walked again.

Jane blinked and looked at the bird on her shoulder. It also blinked and tilted its head. With a shrug, Jane followed after Loki. "So, is this the mother or father bird?"

"It has no set gender," explained Loki.

"Really?" Jane looked at the bird again. "Some animals on Midgard are like that too."

Loki stayed silent.

Jane tried to think of something as the bird now flew up on her head. "Hey, watch those talons," commented Jane as she looked up. She gasped softly at the sight of the stars twinkling bright in cool toned colors. 

"Look, Loki!" Jane pointed up at the sky as she turned around. The bird flapped its wings to stay on her head before going back on her shoulder.

Loki didn't listen to her and kept walking, leaving Jane who was walking slower now.

"Oh come on. They're really bright."

"I do not wish to waste time."

"But they-"

"No," clipped Loki as he stepped foot in deep snow, causing Jane to laugh since the snow was up to his hips.

She couldn't help herself from laughing even though Loki made his way through the deep part of a ditch. However, when she walked through it, it went all the way up to her breasts. 

Thankfully the cloak was keeping her warm but it was still funny to her since it reminded Jane of the time hiking with her parents. She always got stuck in the deeper parts and had to have help.

She pushed her way through the snow, using one hand to push the snow out of the way but it was harder than it seemed. It was frozen in some areas and when Jane was finally done, she brushed off the snow that stuck to the fur cloak. 

Jane noticed Loki was waiting for her up ahead on a small hill and smiled at him in apology for fooling around. She started to head towards him but the slope was too slippery for her shoes so she slid down. So, Jane pushed her feet inside the snow and used it as steps to get all the way up.

Loki stared at her when she finally came up to him. 

Jane smiled at him again as she shook the snow free from her shoes. They were soaked already from the long traveling but she hadn't fussed about it. So, when he saw her shiver, he was curious.

"What is causing you to shiver," he finally asked as she started to walk past him.

"Huh?" Jane turned to him again with a confused expression. "Nothing, I'm-"

"You have the cloak on, yet you shiver. Why?"

Jane looked away and shifted on her feet but that caused the cold to shoot up her legs and up her spine. She shuddered and tried to hide it by walking. 

Loki saw right through the cover. "Tell me," he said with a hint of irritation.

Jane sighed. "My shoes. They're...not really made to travel through snow. They got soaked when I fell down in the snow."

She didn't notice his eyes widen in surprise.

Loki couldn't... What was this mortal doing? Her feet were probably affected by the cold now. "Foolish mortal," he muttered as he used the scepter to cut a chuck on the flap of the jacket part of his armor. Then, he set down the scepter to pick up some snow in his other hand. 

Putting the hand that held the snow on top of the leather, he squeezed them together and created two boots with fur inside. He had to make it a size bigger since he only guessed her size.

"Put these on," he said as he handed it to her.

Jane put down the sweater gently and took the boots from him. She took one shoe off to put one of the boots on. She tested it by walking around on it. "Oh, that's good," she commented and put the other one on after taking off the last shoe. "Thank you," she said as she picked up her shoes. "Um...guess I'll carry these." She tied the laces on her left wrist and picked up the sweater.

They followed the trail again and Jane's feet were nice and warm now. She was very thankful that Loki made shoes for her since she thought he would mock her or tell her to ignore it.

He wasn't like the myths said. He was actually very kind and despite what he said about mortals, he was helping her. 

Jane didn't realize she was smiling warmly at him until he turned to check on her. Catching herself, she flushed in embarrassment and moved her eyes away. She couldn't believe she was slowly falling for him! Well, she could believe but...it was wrong to fall in love with another when she was already in love with someone else. Some other God at that!

Loki watched her with a lifted eyebrow. He noticed the cold was getting to her since her face was starting to get red. "Is the cloak not keeping you warm?"

"It is," said Jane as she adjusted the cloak too tight that the chick cheeped loudly. Jane looked down at the bird and apologized to it. "I'm fine.... Thank you though." Goodness, she was so glad he didn't notice she was blushing! 

Loki stared down her as she avoided his eye contact.

Jane swallowed slowly and took the lead for the first time.

He knew that she was lying. Loki came up behind her and turned her around by grasping her shoulder. Jane was surprised and stared up at him in confusement. 

"There is no point in lying to me," he said in suspicion.

"I'm not lying," defended Jane. "The cloak is doing its job to keep me warm in the cold."

"Your face is red," stated Loki matter-of-factly.

"That...doesn't mean I'm entirely cold. It just means my face is getting cold. I just haven't put my face against the cloak lately." To prove her point, Jane brought up the cloak with her free arm and buried her face in it. She tried to regain herself before pushing it back down. "See?"

Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion this time. "It's not fading."

"It will be soon," argued Jane.

"Good. I do not wish to carry a frozen body," commented Loki as he let go of her and took the lead again.

"I told you I'm fine," called out Jane as she followed after him.

"You are stubborn," Loki said plainly. "But that matters not. Keep up, or I will leave you behind," he continued without even looking back.

"You...you.... Oh, nevermind," admitted Jane in defeat. Despite the argument, if you could call it that, Jane felt happy that he worried about her. It warmed her up, forming a happy flutter in her chest.

She was in _so much_ trouble, she thought sadly. Her smile turned a frown at the thought of Thor. She had fallen in love with the God of Thunder and slowly saw him change. Of course, she hadn't forgotten the time when Loki sent the Destroyer to destroy the town and injured Thor. Though, in result, Thor had proven himself worthy to wield Mjolnir.

So, why was she falling for Loki too? He had taken her to force her to work alongside Erik - who seemed very unlike himself - and was very rude to her. The past hours showed that he could be kind by helping her over the ice blocks and listened to her during the battle of the ice beast that came upon them in surprise. He also cared about her health since he had given her a fur cloak and now boots to keep her feet warm. He was also very playful and didn't harm her when she childishly threw snow at him.

With Thor, she had learned of his land and he was also kind and helped her retrieve one of her journals. He even promised...

Right, the promise. The one he had made and still she hadn't seen him ever since. 

He was a God and all and did have duties in Asgard. But, she just wanted to see him. 

She bumped right into Loki's back while deep in her thoughts. "Oh, sorry," she apologized softly.

Loki was looking straight ahead though.

Jane wondered why and looked for herself and saw a huge structure with perfect symmetry. There was foreign designs that no doubt belonged to the Frost Giants while the entryway was big and seemed to lead in a huge space.

"It looks like some sort of-"

"Temple," finished Loki in a clipped tone.

Jane frowned, remembering what he told her. Noticing that the purple smoke went inside, she walked up the steps.

"Where are you going?"

Jane looked at him over her shoulder, "Inside?"

"Don't be foolish," started Loki.

"We don't have any other way to get out of this realm," cut in Jane. "So, this is our best shot." She headed inside the temple, leaving Loki behind.

The walls were broken and shattered, showing that it hadn't been used in a long time. Part of the roof area had fallen inside, leaving stone and ice blocks here and there.

Jane continued following the trail of purple moke, looking around. It was so different from what could be found in her world. It was simple and didn't have much decorating the walls. The walls themselves seemed like marble but when she looked closer, it was ice and stone formed together. 

It was quite an incredible sight.

"Loki! It's leading somewhere down underneath the temple!" Jane peered down into the lower level and right when she started to look behind her, Loki was beside her in an instant. She yelped, jumping in surprise. "Ah! Please don't do that, you scared me."

Loki ignored her and walked ahead after surveying the lower area. 

The trail led them through a tunnel and what they saw at the end was a room. It had a fireplace, a rug in the middle and a desk to the far left. The warmth of the room allowed Loki's skin to return as a human's.

"I hope I'm not the only one seeing such a...weird sight," stated Jane.

"Now the question is: Is it real?" A woman came out of the shadows to their right with an amused grin. 

Loki immediately stepped in front of Jane, gripping the scepter in his right hand. "Were you the one to lead us here?"

The smile on the woman's face grew. "Why, yes. It was I."

"State your reason," demanded Loki as Jane moved to get a look at the woman. Sensing her movement, Loki nudged Jane with the scepter's long handle but she didn't heed his demand.

"Relax, I will not harm either of you. I led you here because I have a way for you to get out of this realm."

Loki's and Jane's expression turned suspicious, which caused the woman to laugh.

"Enough," ordered Loki. "State who you are and why you're willing to help us."

The woman's head tilted, causing her long black hair to shift over the armor silver and black armor she wore. "I'm sure you already figured it out, haven't you? But I shall humor you. I am the Goddess of Illusions."

"Illusions," wondered Jane. "That explains the figures, the trail, and maybe this room."

The room disappeared like a ripple and all was left was a cave. The warmth disappeared with it but Loki's appearance didn't change.

"What a clever mortal you have with you," said the Goddess with a grin. "But yes, those were illusions to help you find your way here. As for the reason to help you two...well, is it so hard to believe that I wish to help?"

"More so when the one in question is a Goddess," stated Loki coolly.

"I may have the ability to create illusions, but I don't use them to trick ones lost such as yourselves." The Goddess gestured to the tunnel behind her, "There's a portal down this way. I found it when I was trapped here inside this realm."

"But...why haven't you used it," asked Jane in confusion. 

"I cannot leave," admitted the Goddess.

Jane's eyebrows furrowed as Loki looked at her in confusion this time.

"Explain," he ordered.

"Perhaps another time. Now let's-"

"You claim that you will not fool us yet you avoid the question of why you cannot leave this realm when it's clear that you can."

The Goddess stared at Loki and after a while, she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I really wish to tell you but I cannot."

"Tell me?"

"Yes, you."

Loki glanced at Jane and then back at the Goddess. "Your problem of not leaving is because of me?"

"Please, I'm begging you to not make me tell you-"

"Tell me," ordered Loki.

The Goddess shook her head, "I cannot as in I _cannot_ tell you."

Jane figured it out and put her hand on Loki's arm gently that held the scepter. Before she could say anything though, Loki gave her a look that said "Yes, I know." 

"I wish I could," the Goddess said softly. "Now, please, follow me."

They headed into the tunnel and Jane and Loki didn't realize her hand was still touching his arm until they stopped. Jane blushed in realization as Loki stared down at her. Thankfully, he didn't notice the redness of her cheeks since the portal ahead of them caught his attention.

It swirled with purple, blue, and yellow hues, almost as if it was made out of some liquid. 

"You need to make sure you have the picture of your head. It will suck up your magic energy to transport you. So, Loki, you will need to picture the location." The Goddess noticed Loki react to his name since he hadn't given it and saved him from questioning her why. "I know of you, having seen your travels in this realm through my figures."

Loki clenched his teeth and said nothing.

"I can't help but wonder why there is a portal down here," piped up Jane. "Wouldn't the Frost Giants use them?"

"They have used them when they have their power source," winked the Goddess. "Without it, they cannot use it. That is why the King of Asgard took it years ago."

Loki glanced away. He still had the casket kept in another dimension that he stored other objects, like the fur cloak Jane was wearing. Now he knew the full reason why that fool had taken the casket.

"Remember to picture the location clearly, Loki," reminded the Goddess. "I'm sure you won't have too much trouble with that."

Loki's attention was drawn back to the Asgardian. "You haven't stated who you are yet."

"But I have."

"Your name," bit out Loki.

"I do not remember it. It's been so long since I've last heard it when I was back in Asgard."

Jane's mouth opened in horror. "How...long have you stayed here?"

The Goddess turned her attention to Jane. "Years. Many, many years."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "How have you survived?"

"Illusions. If I believe they are real, then they shall be. Though, it has been quite a long time since I've had a decent meal of a Swirg. They are medium sized beasts that are easy to kill yet not easy to find."

Jane had a feeling that it wasn't the same beast she and Loki met with. "Do you know of...it seems like a dragon but it has no wings with spikes and a long slope on it's head that seems like a shield?"

The Goddess blinked. "You came across one of those?"

"Uh...well, it appeared out of no where."

'I'm surprised. Not even the Frost Giants would dare to take one on combat. It has poison that is very deadly and its ice breath will freeze anyone to death."

"...oh." Jane looked up at Loki, seeing his own slight shocked expression. "That...well, guess we got lucky," finished Jane.

"Did you flee?"

"No we...well, Loki killed it."

"What," cried out the Goddess. "You killed one?!"

"The mortal figured where its weakness was."

"But to even...kill one. You two are _extremely_ lucky to even be alive, especially you, young mortal."

"I made sure to stay back so not to get the beast's attention. Loki did get injured but he healed himself. He's really good with magic."

Loki's lips slanted upwards a tad, showing his amusement and enjoying her compliment. 

"He even showed me how to wield magic to free him from ice blocks," continued Jane. "Oh and he made these two birds. The white goblet he made got lost somewhere in the ditch we passed since it was too deep."

"You were busy laughing," quipped Loki.

"Because I hadn't had that much fun since I was little," rambled Jane. "Then he made me these boots out of snow and part of his armor." She put one of her foot up to show the Goddess and Loki could hardly contain a chuckle.

"Well, I certainly believe you will manage the magic energy that is needed, Loki," chuckled the Goddess. "Seems like the mortal made sure of that."

"I'm Jane."

"A very wonderful name, Jane," tested the Goddess with a smile. 

"Oh it's not that...uh...thank you I guess."

"It's very easy to say and quite lovely. Wouldn't you agree, Loki?"

Loki's mouth opened to speak but shut it closed after a few seconds as he blinked. He was utterly speechless of being asked such a thing!

"Ah, can't respond?" The Goddess was teasing him!

"Come, let's go, mortal," said Loki as he stepped towards the portal. 

The Goddess frowned but noticed Jane wasn't at all upset that Loki called her that. When Jane came near her, she put her hand on Jane's arm. "I have to wonder why you allow him to call you that and not your name," she whispered.

Jane blinked before smiling a small smile. "Oh, it's fine. He...doesn't really show his kind side often."

"Come or I'll leave you," clipped Loki, having no idea they were speaking about him.

"Please, stay with him," pleaded the Goddess in a whisper with a serious expression Jane hadn't seen before. "If what you say is true, it means you bring out the kindness in him."

"I..." Jane was speechless now at such a request. "I..."

"Jane," demanded Loki, not noticing his slip up.

The Goddess gave Jane a smile and let go of her arm. Jane's jaw was down in shock, realizing what the Goddess was saying.

"Now," called Loki.

"Go, or he may leave you," said the Goddess with a wink and disappeared.

Jane stood in shock for three seconds before going to Loki. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm ready," when she stepped beside him.

Loki put a hand on her back, causing Jane had to hide her face her hair so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks. 

Together, they stepped into the portal.

Loki felt the magic drain from him as they were glided through space. He gripped the scepter tight as he watched Jane glancing around. She was unlike others who may have panicked or clutch onto him - thankfully she didn't do that. Instead, she just looked around as if they were looking through an art gallery.

"Look! Stars!" Jane pointed to the far left, accidentally hitting his armor. "A whole cluster of - oh, there's a pink one and - wait, what...those are Midgard's stars too over there."

They were getting close but Loki was starting to get distracted by her childish awe of the stars. It reminded him of when he was younger and looked at the stars at night wondering how far away they could be in the colorful, fractal sky of Asgard.

"Loki, your head is bleeding," exclaimed Jane in worry.

Pain shot through in his head, making Loki wince. 

"Loki?" He felt her touch his wound, causing him to flinch from her hand.

He was trying to keep the location of their destination clear in his head, but the pain wasn't subsiding.

White flashed in front of them and they landed on grass. It was night time now and the air was a bit chilly.

Loki touched the wound and tried to heal himself but it was no use. The portal had sucked him dry.

Jane took off the cloak to bundle it up and set it down the pavement that was nearby. Grabbing the little bird gently, she put it down on the cloak so that she could take the sweater to Loki. The larger bird flew off of her head to join the little one.

With one of the sleeves, she wiped up the blood. At least, tried to since Loki moved away from her.

"Don't," ordered Loki.

"It's still cold from when I pushed the cloak on my shoulders when it got too warm. It'll numb the pain," explained Jane as she got closer to him.

"I do not want your help," Loki said harshly and walked right into a bench with a grunt when he turned to escape. He moved the hand that was on his wound down onto the arm to steady himself.

Jane had to keep in her laughter since he was bending over the arm of the bench in pain. It was terrible of her to be amused but seeing someone so stubborn to run into a bench like that was too much to take. 

When she was sure her laughter was gone, Jane walked up to him near the bench and looked up. Even though he was leaning over, Loki was still taller than her. 

"Still think that you don't need help?"

Loki glared at her, not liking to be teased right now and moved away. 

"Moving around like that isn't helping you either," added Jane.

Loki sneered at her, hating how she was _right_. The pain was excruciating and he hated how he had no magic left at the moment to heal it. He also hated the fact that she was trying to help him - again!

"Why do you offer me help when you are a hostage," bit out Loki.

"So, I'm just supposed to let you go through the pain? Even though I have the ability to help you just a little?"

"You are foolish," hissed Loki as the pain shot through him again.

"Am I? Or is it you who is the one who's really foolish?"

Jane didn't hear what he said next because she was walking up to him. Loki moved away again and they did this for an entire minute. 

When he walked back into a tree hard, Loki grunted as it shook him slightly and caused him even more pain. Loki clenched his teeth as he closed his eyes. He gripped the scepter hard, feeling it vibrate as the pain gave him a massive headache.

Jane sighed at his stubbornness. "What's so bad about accepting help?"

"I...do not want help from - you," said Loki in between pain as he looked at her.

Jane frowned. "Why?"

"Stop. Enough. No more -," Loki groaned as he felt himself getting lightheaded. A jolt of pain shot through his head again and caused him to cringe.

Jane looked down at the sweater that was still cold in her hands. She had to help him. Seeing him like this was hurting her too. Jane quickly got closer to him and pushed the sweater right on the wound. 

Loki let out an angry shout from the contact of the cold fabric against his wound. It caused him to feel more pain since she forced it on. But it also started to soothe the pain. He could feel it swirl around the pain as if to make it relax until the pain was no more.

Jane started to dab at the blood softly, making sure she got all of it even though she would hardly reach. "I think that's all of it. Could you lean down so that I can make sure?"

Loki thought about it for a moment and did as asked. He watched and felt her inspect the area gently with the tips of her fingers.

"All of it is gone," confirmed Jane as she moved away.

Loki went back at full height as he watched her head back to the bundle of the cloak. He just didn't get how she helped him despite what position she was in. And, despite his own efforts to push her away, she didn't let him. Jane would come back and -

Jane? When did he - 

"So, where are we exactly," asked Jane. The mortal. 

No. No! It was not - it... couldn't be possible. 

"Seems like a park in a downtown area but there's not much buildings surrounding it. Maybe if we could - oh, look Loki! There's a bus stop over there!"

Loki watched her point but he didn't care to look at the so called "Bus Stop".

There was no way he was starting to care - no. It was already there. When she had fallen in the snow and pulled herself back up, he had given her a most prized cloak of the finest fur Asgard had from a rare mythical beast. He had given her boots when he found out her feet were- 

"Loki?"

He denied it, just as he denied her help - her foolish kindness. 

"Is the pain back again?"

Why couldn't she leave him alone?!

_"Why do you offer me help when you are a hostage," bit out Loki._

"Loki?" Her voice was close now.

No matter how much he denied it, it came back. It caused him to have this...uplift and warm feeling he hadn't felt before.

Loki looked down at her, seeing her worried expression. He allowed it earlier since he didn't wish to think on it much. No, he allowed it because his view on her changed. She wasn't one to give up, that alone was obvious, and she had helped him battle the large beast that could have killed them instantly if it got lucky.

What was worse was the reminder of who she was. Thor's mortal woman and she managed to change Thor. She made him soft and he provoked Thor that he would pay her a visit. It was clear that Thor loved her. 

Jane couldn't stand the stare he was giving her anymore. It made her...very uncomfortable. She felt her cheeks burn and she turned away to head back to the birds.

Loki watched her, feeling something as he saw her leaving his side. 

Anger, fear, and pain.

He walked away from the tree towards the lake. Loki wanted to get away from her and these feelings she had managed to create in him for her. 

Some ducks were swimming in the lake having a night swim. They went under the water the fountain was pushing out, wiggling their tails and flapping their wings.

Now he felt the need to be near her. To be with her...

Looking down at the scepter, Loki was reminded again of the plan he was making to rule this realm. The realm that Jane lived in. She told him what he was doing was wrong and that he would fail.

If he failed or gave up, Thanos would surely come after him.

But, if he succeeded, he would have a realm to rule. He would be King.

_"What you're doing is wrong. Killing people and destroying everything - it's not what a King does. People only do that for greed and personal gain."_

_"You won't prove anything by destroying things in your path."_

It reminded him of the teachings Odin, the fool, taught him. It's also reminded him of the time when Thor foolishly set out and made war with the Frost Giants that had caused him to be stripped of his powers and banished to Midgard. 

Thor had proven himself worthy when Loki could not for Mjolnir didn't budge for either of them until Thor was on the verge of death protecting the people in the town.

Loki's chest tightened as the cloth of anger started to pull away. He gripped the scepter tighter as he fought with himself. 

He had lived a lie and was hurt when he found out that he was taken to be used as some treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim. Loki had argued with Odin and was so filled with anger and hurt that he hadn't listened to Odin.

Just like how Jane said he didn't listen. The anger kept him from listening to reason just like before and all he was about to do was -

The scepter flew into the lake, splashing as it hit the surface. The ducks quaked in fright as they flew up in the air.

Loki panted as he watched the scepter dip down and disappeared into the water. 

Thanos be damned to Hel! 

He never wanted to be King, all he wanted was to prove himself. 

He wanted to be-

'The bus is here Loki!"

Loki looked at Jane over his shoulder. With one last look where the scepter disappeared, he went to her.

 

The bus driver and some of the late riders stared at Loki as he followed Jane after she paid the bus fare.

She didn't carry the fur with her that had the birds since the larger bird had created a nest for the chick to be in. So, with a request of a nibble on Jane's ear, she put it on the tree. Or, at least tried too. Loki had to put i up and the larger bird set off to find some food. After that, Loki had put away the cloak in the dimension that held the casket as Jane decided to throw away her soaked shoes.

"Making a movie," asked the driver.

"Yes," said Jane. "They had a late night filming."

"Didn't hear about one," commented the driver.

Jane led Loki to the back and sat down on the left seat. "We had to make sure no one knew so that we could film with no people around."

Loki had no choice but to sit next to her. He felt her shift and move away to give him room when he sat down.

Jane looked out the window, watching the lights of the buildings pass by. Loki stared ahead as one of the kids on the bus kept looking at him. 

It was a boy that was riding with his father and big brother back from a vacation. He kept staring at Loki, trying to make out what he really was until his father nudged him to stop.

"Don't stare at others, son. It's rude," chided the father.

The boy turned around on the seat and gave Loki one last look until following what his father said.

The bus jumbled slightly, causing the passengers to shake as the bus passed by bus stops that didn't have anyone in wait.

Jane put back on the sweater since the bus was cold, not even caring if it had Loki's blood on it. She accidentally brushed Loki's side as she put her right arm through the sleeve. "Oh, sorry," she said softly. 

Loki looked down at her, watching her adjust the black and gray sweater that was coated with some of his blood until she sat in silence again.

Jane felt him looking at her and looked out the window again as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater that wasn't coated with blood. The sweater was still cool but it was starting to keep her warm but that was just her denying that being near him was having an effect on her. 

"So, do you know where we are," asked Jane softly without looking at him.

"No."

"But you had to think of a location for it to work."

In truth, Loki did think of his hideout, but then the pain got to him from getting distracted of her awe of the stars so a picture sprung into his mind. Thankfully, it was a real place. The bad part was that it was from the time he had seen it on a thing called TV.

"Oh well, we'll find out once we go to a hotel," said Jane when she noticed Loki wouldn't answer her.

"Hotel?"

"Yes. They-"

"Why are you not facing me when speaking?"

"I like to look out the window." She was so thankful the window didn't show the flush of embarrassment and how her voice was steady unlike her heart that was fluttering! Jane tried to calm herself down but it just made her flush even more. Damn him! 

"A hotel is...well, it's a place where you can stay at for a time being. You'll see when we get there."

Loki stared at her for a while until looking ahead once more. 

Jane wiped her face with her hand again as she sighed softly. Goodness, this was just crazy. She had never felt like this at all! Well, yes, maybe with Thor around but never in this level. She was so aware of him that Jane needed some fresh air soon.

The ride was pretty short from there when Jane finally spotted a hotel nearby. 

"Ah, here we go. Let's get off here," Jane declared when she felt the bus slowed to a stop. She was so in a hurry that she ran into Loki's legs. Instead of being embarrassed, she laughed. "I keep getting clumsier and clumsier by the minute, don't I?" Loki stood up and walked out in the aisle with Jane following him.

"Have a nice night you two," wished the driver as they passed him.

"Thank you, you as well," replied Jane as they stepped down onto the sidewalk. The door closed and with a high pitched sound of air, the bus rolled away.

"We have to cross the street - wait, what are you doing?"

"Crossing the street," stated Loki as he stepped out on the road.

"Wait! You can't -" A car screeched and made tire tracks as it almost crashed into Loki. "No, stop, you're going to cause a -" A truck ran off into a light pole as other cars whizzed passed Loki. When he reached the other side, people were yelling at him. 

Jane shook her head but was laughing at the same time. The crosswalk had a white man signal for her to walk now. She walked across the street as fast as she could to get to Loki's side as she apologized to the drivers that he was drunk. 

"You can't just cross the street like that, Loki. You have to wait for the traffic light to signal you with that sign." Jane pointed to it to show him.

"Why should I wait for a signal to tell me when to walk?"

"For your safety, what's why," laughed Jane. "Though, I think you caused more harm than what they could do to you - which isn't so surprising since you _are_ the God of Mischief."

Loki let out an amused "hm" with a small smile as they walked up the ramp-way of the hotel Jane spotted earlier in the bus. 

Jane walked in the revolving door as Loki watched. She soon waited for him on the other side, watching him come through it with ease. "Okay, we need to go to the information desk." Jane started to lead the way and it didn't take them long to find it.

"Welcome to DoubleTree Hotel. How may I help you sir and madam?"

"Yes, do you have a computer free? I lost my laptop in a cab three hours ago and I need to check in my flight that is in four hours."

Loki was impressed by her lie.

"Of course, madam. Please follow me," said the worker as he walked from behind the counter. They headed downstairs to an area below the lobby that held docking stations and some computers.

"Oh, thank you so much," exclaimed Jane as she quickly went to the computers. 

Loki followed in after her as the worker left. "Quite a lie you just made."

Jane moved the mouse to open up the browser icon and typed in Google Maps. "Didn't want to them to think we were crazy by asking which state we are in." She scrolled down and saw the location. "Mystery solved: We're in Austin, Texas." 

She exited out of the browser and looked up at Loki as she stood up. "So, what now?"

Loki stared down her. "We wait until I can teleport."

Jane's stomach growled, causing her to blink and blush in embarrassment. Loki lifted an eyebrow as she nervously laughed.

"So..., that means I can go eat?"

"Yes. I do not wish to hear that growling the whole time we wait."

"Oh good," she said excitedly and headed out of the room with Loki following her as they soon walked out of the hotel.

Jane picked the place to eat that was open. As they walked into the fast food place, she noticed that Loki didn't carry his scepter. Right when she was about to order, the worker asked for her order.

After telling her order and paying for it, Jade noticed that Loki had gone to sit down. 

"Here's your number," said the worker as she handed it to Jane and the receipt. She soon came back to give her the small drink cup Jane ordered as well. Jane headed to the drink area and put it in ice and water. Taking a straw without bothering with a lid, she went towards Loki.

Loki had sat down in the party booth with his legs propped up on the seat. Jane sat down on the other side that his legs weren't taken up. 

"So, where is your scepter?"

Loki's eyes moved to look at her with an unchanged expression. "I put it away before we loaded the bus since the mortals on the bus would notice it." It was a lie of course but he didn't want to tell her just yet that he threw it in the lake.

"Oh." Jane sipped her drink without even using the straw she had taken. "We could always say it's fake and is battery powered."

Loki lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"A battery is like an energy source that ranges from large to small sizes. It actually powers a lot in our world."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, it is, and electricity here is a huge factor as well. Both of them are really needed to do mostly anything."

"You do not have any magic here."

"Well, we don't call it magic here," said Jane as she remembered what Thor told here. "We call it science. You mention magic then you're treated like you're insane."

"Then they'll be in for a shock for what they will see," replied Loki with a small smirk.

"....yeah." Jane drank more water. Right, he wanted to rule and be King and she had a feeling it was going to be very chaotic. Sighing, she sat down the cup gently and tapped her foot against the table's leg.

"Number 37!"

Jane got up with the number and headed up to the counter to receive her food. When she came back, she opened up the plastic holder to start eating. 

Loki didn't watch her and just stared outside the window seeing the nightlife: Cars and trucks passed by as some citizens were out doing who knows what. 

It didn't take long for her to finish and as she got up, she went to the trash as Loki scooted out of the booth to follow after her. Jane pushed the trash in to tip it and dump the trash inside the lid and set it down to the tray collector on top of it.

"Okay, all set," she said as she turned around and ran into Loki who was already heading out. "Sorry," she said with a soft laugh. "I keep running into you don't I?"

"Don't make it a habit," ordered Loki as they walked out in the chilly cold air. He had meant it too since it made him want to make sure she was okay. It also made him want to smile and take her in his arms! 

The mortal was...was just...

Loki watched her as she walked ahead of him. 

"Why haven't you tried to escape?"

Jane stopped in surprise at the question and turned to him. "That would be foolish on my part, no? You could easily catch me."

"Before, yes," explained Loki as he watched her carefully as he stepped right up to her. "Now, no."

"Maybe not now, but you will eventually when your magic is recovered."

"What if I won't catch you and let you leave?"

Jane coughed on her drink, wiping her mouth with the sleeve that had no blood on it. "W-What? You can't be... - oh I see. You're still trying to surprise me enough to make me die of shock."

The thought of her dying made anger rear its head and it showed on his face that Jane saw that he was completely serious.

"You were being...serious...weren't you?"

If only she knew...

What if she _did_ know?

"I was," answered Loki.

Jane stared at him in surprise with her mouth slightly open and blinking her eyes. She was utterly speechless! How could he bring up such a thing? Was he having second thoughts of what he was doing? Or maybe he would still go through it and have Erik do all the work? She _was_ the reason that they were transported to the other realm.

Loki was still waiting for her to answer but Jane couldn't form any words. She was too shocked of how serious he was. Well, not really, she knew he was kind but she wanted to know why he would ask her that.

Well, there was only way to find that out!

"Why would you let me leave and be free? Is it because you don't want this to happen again when I work on the Tesseract?"

Now that made Loki curious. "You would still work on it?"

"Well, I would have no other choice-"

"I asked if you did have a choice. Would you leave, right now?"

"And I want to know if you will still go with the plan? You know, the one where you intend to rule as King?"

Loki didn't answer as cars passed by with their headlights flashing into his eyes. Impatient honks could be heard as a wind blew gently. It was a very different wind that wasn't cold or harsh as the one in Jotunheim had been.

"The scepter is no longer in my hands," he said finally. "It now dwells at the bottom of the lake in the park."

Jane's eyes widened at his admittance. "But you said that - how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I have never put the scepter where the fur cloak is being held in ever since it was given to me in another realm. The creatures that gave it to me are the ones that I have made a deal with and received an army. That is why I needed the Tesseract to create a portal and have them attack New York since I wanted to see the world to see my victory in ruling it."

Jane couldn't believe it. He had just given her all the information. She shook her head in disbelief. "That...you...what? That's what you were going to -"

"It matters not anymore."

"What?" Now she was in even more disbelief! "You're saying that you're not going to do it? What made you change your mind?"

"It matters not. You are free," he said as he turned and walked away from her.

Instead of being overjoyed, well she was, Jane didn't want to leave him without knowing why. Yes, she had hope on why and the way he was acting right now was making that hope grow. 

She went up to him and grabbed his arm gently with her left right hand when she got to his side. "Please, tell me."

"I told you it doesn't-"

"It does matter," she cried out as a truck horn blew loudly at an idiot driver. "It does matter," repeated Jane softly as she looked up at him. 

Loki looked down at her, seeing the blood stain on the sleeve that she was wearing. His blood that she cleaned up because she wanted to help him and did so despite his efforts to escape her. Loki looked back at her face, seeing a hopeful expression. 

Hopeful? 

She had the choice to leave and yet, she wanted to know how she had changed his mind with that look on her face.

"Why do you look at me like that," Loki asked softly.

"Because I want to know," said Jane desperately. "I want to know why you changed your mind by letting me go and not go with the plan."

Loki looked at her but didn't move her hand off of his arm. In fact, he didn't move away. His eyes softened as he finally gave in. "Your stubbornness of helping me no matter what I did to push you away showed that your kind won't give up for something, or someone, they care about.'

Jane had to fight the blush that crept up her cheeks. Well, it was true since she did care about his health and his pain but it reminded her of her feelings for him. 

"In truth, I never wanted to be King. I only wanted to prove myself."

"And you realized that that isn't the way to go about it?"

"Yes."

Jane now sported a smile on her lips. "I'm so glad you realized that, Loki."

"That isn't the only realization I had," replied Loki without even thinking since her smile was beautiful.

Jane blinked and before she could question him, Loki pulled her away from the street so that her back would be to the buildings while his to the street. Jane looked at him in confusion and got her answer with a kiss.

She gasped as her hands grabbed his arms that was holding onto to hers. Jane couldn't believe that he was kissing her but he was. She couldn't help but move her arms up so that her hands would land on his neck as she kissed him back. 

She didn't want it to end, fearing it would be a dream that was mocking her, so she kissed him with all of her feelings for him. 

Loki felt it, oh did he, and something seemed to radiate throughout him. It was such an old emotion friend that he didn't think he would feel it again. Happiness, that's what it was, all because he could feel her feelings for him through the kiss.

Jane had to pull away since she needed a breather. She panted as she gazed up into Loki's emerald eyes, admiring how beautiful and passionate they looked. Goodness! That look sent delicious shivers up her spine and caused her to flush.

This time, Loki noticed the red on her face and recalled the time when he asked her if she was cold. "You are a good liar," he whispered.

Jane let out a breathless laugh and kissed him. They kissed each other passionately once more as they breathed into each others mouth's so that they could kiss longer. They both pulled away panting and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Let us go to your town so that you can show me more of this realm's stars," Loki whispered.

Jane blinked as she tried to process the words in her foggy mind. With a smile, she nodded and they disappeared back to her place.

She showed him each constellation and pointed out the red star, Mars, to him. Loki listened to her and didn't stare at her in awe like Thor had done. They even tried to find images in the stars as they stood in the wide open terrain as Loki had his arms around her.

Jane smiled and laughed at the images he would find as she got used to him being this close and embracing her. Loki would whisper in her ear or let out an amused laugh - which at first shocked Jane - when she teased along with him.

They spent the night on one lounge chair that had blankets. When Loki awoke as the sun was peaking over the horizon, he looked down at Jane. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile as she was snuggled into his chest. Loki pulled up the blankets as he pushed back her bangs from her face that fell.

She sighed and smiled, showing him that she was awake. 

"Faking sleep, are we," he asked softly with a small smirk. 

"You are very comfy," replied Jane with a yawn before shifting to get closer to him.

Loki chuckled softly as he pushed some locks of hair on her face.

"Hey!" Jane blew at her hair that was tickling her face. "Loki!" Jane sat up to adjust her hair as Loki laughed softly and kept his laying position. When she could see Loki, she glared at him playfully and laid down near him as she brought the blanket over his head.

"See how you like that sort of fun," teased Jane as she got up but before she knew it, Loki had pushed the blanket off of him and stepped off of the chair to take her in his arms.

Jane yelped in surprise as she clutched at the arms on her waist. Loki smiled as he kissed the back of her head. "As much as I would love to have fun, Loki, you do have something you need to take care of," reminded Jane in between laughter.

Loki tensed at the reminder before relaxing against her. "Yes. You will stay here while I'll take care of it."

Jane laughed, "Are you sure you won't need back up?"

Loki couldn't help but crack a grin. "Unlike the dangerous beast we encountered before, this will be very quick." Loki walked around her to steal a kiss from her that was so gentle that Jane felt like she would melt. 

When he pulled away and out of her reach, he disappeared.

 

Erik jumped at the sight of Loki appearing beside him. "Oh good! You're ba-" Loki pressed a thumb into his pressure point to cause him to pass out. He did this to all of the agents that he took control over and even the ones he hired.

Then, he went back into the lab area to retrieve the Tesseract and put it in the suitcase that he had taken from SHIELD. 

With a thought of the location, he disappeared right when Erik and the others were waking up.

 

Now it was Jane's turn to jump in surprise since she was watching the sun rise up as she waited. "You really need to stop doing that," said Jane as she came up to him.

"Now, why would I do that?" Loki wrapped his free arm around her as he smirked down at her. 

He was teasing her of course and Jane just shook her head. "Because one day you _will_ make me die of shock," teased back Jane.

"Highly unlikely," he said part in anger at the thought of her dying. "Though, the idea of you dying from shock does not sit well with me."

"Then you might want to stop scaring the daylights out of me," Jane said as she laughed softly.

"Very well. Now, does your intelligent mind have a plan of what I can do with this Tesseract? Perhaps another trip?"

Jane couldn't help the hard laughter from escaping her. He was just too much! "That isn't helping, Loki," she said in between laughs as she leaned against him for support as her body shook with laughter.

Loki would never get tired of hearing her laughter. It was a wonderful sound that made him want to laugh too.

When she finally calmed down, she put her hands on his arms as she leaned back to look up at him.

"Now, what do you have in mind with the Tesseract?"

"I was very serious by taking a trip back," said Loki with a straight face until he broke it with a grin as Jane shook her head at him with a small smile.

"I'm sure we could make that another time in the distant future. Now, are you going to take it back to SHIELD or back to Asgard?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "SHIELD?"

"Yes, SHIELD. The organization that you stole it from. Now, personally, with that sort of power in our world isn't such a good idea."

"Precisely," replied Loki.

"Then, you need to take it back to Asgard."

"Indeed."

"Loki."

"Jane."

Jane froze in his arms as she looked up at him with her mouth open in surprise. It was the first time he spoke her name in such a soft and playful voice. 

"There is a chance I will be punished," started Loki.

"But you didn't do anything yet besides taking the Tesseract."

"Not here in Midgard. What I've done in Asgard."

"What...did you do? If you don't mind explaining."

Loki told her everything from the little fun he had showing the way for the Frost Giants all the way to when he let go of the staff that belonged to the King.

"Oh..., Loki," she whispered as she hugged him, rubbing up and down his back to comfort him.

Loki hadn't received a hug in such a long time that he had forgotten what it felt like. He dropped the suitcase and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. 

They embraced for a long time standing out in the field that they had spent looking at the stars. 

"I'll miss you," she whispered against his armor as she looked out in the field. "But I do hope you'll come and see me." Her voice wavered with sadness as she felt tears prick her eyes. She just couldn't handle goodbyes at all.

"I cannot promise that," admitted Loki.

Jane smiled sadly and held him tighter. "I know."

After a while, they pulled away so that Loki could summon Thor. Instead of a kiss on her hand, he kissed her cheek as he ran his hand through her hair. The action just tore her up even more that she didn't care if the tears fell. 

That's when she saw his once cold and unguarded eyes were now gazing her with such softness and love for her. It was still a beautiful green color that it couldn't be duplicated in any material.

Then, he was gone.

 

Four weeks had passed and Jane was still waiting for him to come back. Erik had come back the day Loki left and Darcy had as well since she had been taken to a secure location.

"Are you sure he did nothing to you, Jane," asked Erik for the billionth time.

Jane glanced at him with annoyance. "How many times do I have to say "yes" for you to believe me?"

"After you and he disappeared because of the Tesseract and then you come back when he doesn't seems...strange."

"So why do you keep asking if he did anything to me?"

"He could be controlling you," piped up Darcy. "Which, you shouldn't let any guy do even if he is mega hot or sexy."

Jane rolled her eyes. "He did try to brainwash me." Erik had told her what had happened and she felt so mad when she found out. But, he did stop the plan and brought the Tesseract back to Asgard. "Thankfully I went with my instincts to stop him."

"So, he actually threw the scepter into the lake," asked Darcy.

"Yes."

"What if someone finds it," wondered Darcy.

"No one will since I told SHIELD about it and they confiscated it immediately," explained Jane.

She had been through a long questioning and they had been extremely tough on her. Not that she could blame them but it still made her mad and exhausted. 

"I'm going to take a walk." Jane grabbed a jacket on the couch and put it on as she walked outside of the lab. However, when she noticed their van, she decided to take a drive instead.

As she drove, Jane didn't notice that tears that fell from her face until she sniffed. She gripped the wheel tight as she continued down the road, looking out the windshield to watch the tall dry grass and cacti that grew in the area go past.

Jane continued driving until it was late in the afternoon. She was heading back to her town when she saw a wormhole touch down. 

"Loki," she whispered and floored the petal. The van raced down the road instead of taking the exit. She shouldn't be speeding but she was wanted to see him. To be with him again.

When she closer, Jane could feel her anxiety grow that she shouldn't stop her hands from shaking on the wheel. She eased up on the petal so that the van would slow before she pushed the brake softly. The van came to a gentle halt and Jane frantically pushed the seatbelt free of its holder and opened the door.

She slid off the seat and didn't bother closing the door.

The dust cleared and standing there in his armor and cape, was Thor.

Jane was surprised to see Thor again but her wanting to see Loki deflated into sadness. 

"Jane," greeted Thor with a smile as he walked up to her. "The BiFrost has been rebuilt."

That did make her interest perk up but she wanted to see Loki. "Oh... That's great." She couldn't even sound happy or put on a fake smile!

Thor was confused. "I know I promised you I would be back and now that I am, I hope you can forgive me." He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it like he had done before.

Jane felt absolutely terrible, but she knew she had to tell him. She pulled back her hand and shifted her eyes away from his. 

"Jane?"

With a sigh, Jane started to tell him of what happened four weeks ago. She told him of how Loki came to her and took her away by force and how the Tesseract set them away. Jane told him everything of what Loki did from his kind gesture of the fur cloak to the boots that she still wore and even during the time they transported back to Midgard.

Thor didn't interrupt, he listened to what she said and wasn't at all surprised by Loki's kindness towards her.

"I...I really didn't expect myself to fall for him, Thor. Even though I loved you, I found myself loving him too. I didn't want to believe it since..."

"I understand," Thor said finally. "I was...curious why my brother had come back that day. The one who really needs to apologize is me. During that time, I too...spent time with someone else: My old friend, Sif, who was also my lover before I met you." Thor put a hand on her shoulder and gazed at her with an understand expression. "I'm glad you were there with my brother, Jane. You helped him without meaning to."

Jane wiped her face with a sleeve as she felt happiness spread throughout her entire being. "Thank you," she said in a teary voice.

"No, thank you, Jane," smiled Thor. "Now, when I leave, you need to summon my brother. My father has...put him on a trial punishment that allows him to enter Midgard only when summoned."

"Really?" Jane felt so relieved when Thor nodded at her. So that's why Loki couldn't come back. 

"And Jane?"

"Yes," she said as she blinked out of her thoughts.

"Make sure to smile when you see my brother," said Thor with a wink and pulled away from her. "He likes your smile."

Jane couldn't help but smile at that.

"Until then" said Thor as he headed into the circle. With a shout to Heimdall, a shaft of light slammed into the ground and sucked Thor up back to Asgard.

Jane stared up into the sky, watching the clouds swirl slowly as the wormhole disappeared. She closed her eyes to calm herself down so that her voice would be clear.

"So... _how_ do you summon a God," she asked herself. "Let's see..." She tested some sentences in her mind until she settled on one that sounded right. "I summon Loki, God of Mischief, down here to Midgard."

She didn't have to wait long since another wormhole immediately opened up and slammed into the ground with a gush of wind that made the van rattle behind her.

This time, she knew for sure Loki would be there, and when the dust cleared, she smiled from ear to ear.

Loki was standing there in his armor and golden plates with his green cape. His hair was free of his helmet, having kept it's wispy and wavy appearance with one bang hanging over his right eye. But the best was the handsome grin he was giving her that it made Jane run to him.

Jane slowed down when she came to him, putting her arms around his neck to hug him. Loki held her tight around the waist as he continued to smile.

"I assume Thor came down to inform you?"

"Obviously," she replied with a laugh. "I was wondering why you didn't come back and dreaded you were getting punished."

"A small one," said Loki with a wink when she pulled back to look at him. "Though, when I was told I couldn't come to Midgard unless I was summoned, I was quite angry."

Jane tilted her head, "So they didn't punish you for what you did in Asgard?"

Loki's smile disappeared but the softness of his eyes didn't. "They wanted me back despite what I did at that time. It made no sense before but I realized it later why."

"And that would be," urged Jane.

"They...viewed me as part of their family," Loki said slowly. "Even though I'm not their son."

"That's because they raised you and know you. When you told me of the time you let go of that staff, you saw Odin's and Thor's face twist. It was because they didn't want you to let go. I'm sure they mourned for you when you were gone and when you came back. It shows that no matter who they are, they can still be your family."

Loki gazed down at her, quite in awe at what she said. She just kept surprising him and he loved to learn more and more about her. "You are indeed an intelligent mortal."

"Just realizing that now?" Jane smiled as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Now, tell me about your family. I distinctly remember you mentioning something when you were little that involved the snow?"

Jane blinked before giving a short laugh, not expecting him to remember that. "Oh! That was when I was hiking with my parents and it snowed that morning. I kept going into deep areas and my parents had to pull me out. I also slipped on some ice when crossing a little stream and laughed, which caused my parents to panic since they thought I was crying at first."

Loki laughed with a teeth showing smile. It was genuine and Jane could feel it as she was up against him from their embrace. The smile though was breathtaking and together with such a wonderful laugh, it made Jane fall in love with him again.

"So, how about that trip you mentioned," teased Jane.

"I have a much better trip in mind now," Loki said with a sly grin.

"Oh?" Jane just had to hear it as she giggled.

"It is tradition in Asgard to bring back those we wish to wed. I do not wish to surprise you but I do wish to share my life with yours. When we marry mortals, the mortal's life is extended to that of ours since we become linked through the rings. You will also be allowed to come to Midgard when you wish and before you worry about ruling, I have given up the throne for you."

Jane was utterly speechless that she did the only thing she could do to answer him: She kissed him long and hard. When they pulled away, they were panting against each others lips as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"I would love to share my life with yours," she said finally in a whisper.

With a tight grip on her waist, Loki called upon Heimdall to open the bridge. 

The beam of light shot down, engulfing Loki and Jane and sucked them high into the air. It guided them through the wormhole all the way to the BiFrost in Asgard where they would marry in three days time. 

They were bound together now as husband and wife, a thought that both would have thought ridiculous before they were thrown together.

In the weapon's vault, the Tesseract glowed with blue energy and was calm. It was a very dangerous object yet it also reminded others that even those who fall into the darkness could be pulled back up by another person and be shown the way.

All it takes is to care for that person despite their struggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it~! :D
> 
> I had lots of fun exploring this Loki, especially when he's forced to be with Jane in Jutoheim, and of course how he doesn't care for traffic law by crossing the street anywhere and any time he wishes. Loki does what he wants ;D


End file.
